familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
John George William Baugher (1750-1798)
}} John George "Wilhelm" was born on April 15th, 1750 in Germany, and his parents were Rev. Johannus Georgius Bager (1725-1791) and Anna Elizabeth Schwab (1728-1790) from Germany. Johannus and Anna brought their young son to America on a ship named Rawley (later Prof. Daniel Rupp incorrectly records the ship Rawley as Bawley). The ship was sailed from Rotterdam by Captain George Grove, by way of Plymouth, arriving in Philadelphia in October of 1752. Wilhelm's father took the oath of allegiance in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania on October 23rd, 1752. Wilhelm's baby brother named Carl Theodore Frederick was born in Simmern, Germany, and died shortly before the trip to America, in Holvoetsluys, a seaport in Holland in 1752, and is buried in Holland. More siblings born in America were named John Christian Frederick born August 29th, 1754 in York County, Pennsylvania, and died April 6th, 1831, in Abbottstown, Adams County, Pennsylvania. Married to Catherine Ann Elizabeth Mottere, and buried in St. John's Luthern Cemetery in Abbottstown, Pennsylvania. (John FAG#20750765 and Catherine FAG#20750797) Daniel (born 1756 and died 1815, married Mary Moyer, and buried in Rockingham County, Virginia. Their children were Catherine, George William, John, Mary, Elizabeth, Christina, Jacob, David, Sarah and Barbara Ann. Daniel received a land grant on August 30, 1800 from James Monroe, then the Governor of the commonwealth of Virginia, located on the south side of Swift Run. The land included 106 acres, and is located inside Shenandoah National Park). Anna Marie, born October 20, 1757 Catherine Margaretha, born Jan 9, 1753 in Lebanon Township, Lancaster County, Pennsylvania, married Martin Shup. John George, born on April 9th, 1759, died at 2 months old in June of 1759. John Jacob Baugher born November 25, 1760 John Nicholaus (?- Res.) John George Wilhelm became known as "William", and his father became known as the "Reverend John Georg Bager", although name was later spelled Baugher. William's father was educated at the University of Halle, Germany, and ordained and installed at Simmern, Germany, in the month of December 1749. He was sent to be a pastor of the Lutherns in Pennsylvania, December 16th, 1752, shortly after arriving to America with his wife and son. He became the pastor of St. Michael's, an old log church along the Carlisle Pike, near Hanover, PA. This old church stood until the close of the Civil War, when ground was broken for the new church. Reverend Bager moved his family to New York City for 4 years to serve the Luthern church, later returning to the Luthern congregation at York and supplied the Hanover Congrestion at St. Michael's and others as far in Baltimore, Maryland, and Franklin County. He founded St. David's or Sherman's Church, Quickel's, and Upper Bermunidan. On December 24th, 1766, he purchased 179 acres of land, and named "Poplar Springs", and it was located about 3 miles from Hanover. Here is where William's parents resided and died; mother died in the Pigeon Hills. They were buried in the Old St. Michael's cemetery. Later their remains were removed to the Old Dutch Cemetery of St. John's Luthern Church in Abbottstown, Pennsylvania. John George "Wilhelm" Baugher aka "William Baugher" married Catherine Kepner in 1776 in Pennsylvania, and their children were named; Catherine (Mrs. Solomon Hahn) Elizabeth (Mrs. Jacob Riegel) Barbara( Mrs. James Donstin or Dunston) Susanna (Baugher) Oberlander, born 1773 York County, Pennsylvania, married Jacob Oberlander (1765-1816), died April 21, 1814 in their farmhouse located in York County, Pennsylvania after childbirth (Mrs. Jacob Overland; Susanna's descendents spelled Oberlender, Overlander, Oberlander) Mary William aka George "William" Baugher (1784-1865), married Nancy ? Christina Hannah Heirs listed in William Baughers Will on April 18th, 1798, were his widow Catherine and their children; Catherine married Solomon Hahn, Elizabeth married Jacob Riegel, Barbara married James Dunston, Susanna married Jacob Oberlander, Mary, William, Christina, Hannah. Executors; James Miller and Martin Carroll, and Witnesses; Tobias Kepner and Frederick Bager. 1779-1783 Tax records for Berwick Twp. about William Baugher; 96 acres. 2 horses, and 3 cattle.